


Tell Me

by Its_all_fine_and_dandy



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Smut, john shelby smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_fine_and_dandy/pseuds/Its_all_fine_and_dandy
Summary: "I know what you did to that Miller boy. He didn't mean nothing by it, not really. You can't just go around beating people up John.""I can." He replied cooly."What gives you the right. Your name? Your association? That doesn't mean shit to me. Give me a good fucking reason." Her voice climbed impossibly higher."because you're mine." He said, eyes alight with a mixture of anger, passion and startling honesty - a dangerous combination if ever she saw one.





	Tell Me

She sprinted through the Birmingham streets skirts flowing wildly around her. She could hear him behind her, his heavy steps growing closer each second. In a last ditch attempt to get rid of him she ducked around a quiet corner and pressed herself into the shadows. The wall she had sidled up against was pressing into her back in an unpleasant manner and she was ankle deep in gutter water but it was worth it. The alley was well hidden and seemingly unused, she was sure that even he wouldn’t find it. She could still hear him running, his footsteps so familiar to her and when she heard them disappear she couldn’t help but think - _Ha, victorious _. She let out a long held breath. Goddamn that boy had stamina, he'd chased her from one side of the city to the other. She waited a few moments just to be sure and when the quiet remained she decided she was safe. Pushing herself off the wall she couldn’t help the stupid grin the made its way onto her face.__

__She felt the impact first, her body slamming back into the wall. She didn’t hit it too hard but it was enough to knock the air out of her lungs. A hand found its way over her mouth and she bit at it, when that didn’t work she struck out at the body it was attached to in blind fear. And that's when she saw them, those blue eyes swirling with mischief._ _

__John Fucking Shelby_ _

__The first thing she did when he took his hands off her was give him a good shove in the chest._ _

__"I could kill you, you know. You scared the shit out of me. Don’t think I’m not still mad.This did nothing to endear you to me John." She yelled her chest still heaving from the shock of it all._ _

__"What do you mean?" He asked, holding his hands up in mock surrender, his face a picture of innocence._ _

__"I know what you did to that Miller boy. He didn't mean nothing by it, not really. You can't just go around beating people up John."_ _

__"I can." He replied cooly._ _

__"What gives you the right. Your name? Your association? That doesn't mean shit to me. Give me a good fucking reason." Her voice climbed impossibly higher._ _

__"because you're mine." He said, eyes alight with a mixture of anger, passion and startling honesty - a dangerous combination if ever she saw one. It was so much that she was almost tempted to buckle then and there. She tried to leave, pushing against him but he wouldn’t budge. He took a step toward her and he was so close she could feel the heat of his body through her dress. He bent down, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered,_ _

__"Deny it."_ _

__She couldn’t._ _

__He stepped impossibly closer then, the hot line of his body the only thing keeping her standing. Her legs were like jelly and her tummy churned with a kind of nervousness she never felt before._ _

__"Then tell me it's true." He whispered._ _

__But she wouldn't let herself do that either._ _

__She felt his fingertips, tracing light patters around the inside of her leg, down near her knee. She let out a quiet gasp as she felt his hand move up, up, up, until he was tracing along her upper thigh._ _

__"Tell me." He whispered, again - more urgent this time. She said nothing, pressing her lips into a thin white line._ _

__She felt his hand trace along the fabric of her knickers and she gasped again._ _

__"Tell me." He said - this time louder._ _

__He cupped her through the thin lace and she groaned into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. He pulled back from her for a second and looked into her eyes, searching. She nodded in silent consent and suddenly his mouth is on hers. It hot and its heavy and has a kind of urgency to it that she's never had with him before. The stone wall is cold and hard against her back but she barely registered it. She tilted her head back to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. Looking into her eyes again. He leant in so his lips barely touched hers, she broke into a grin when she realised he was mouthing it against her lips._ _

___Tell me, tell me, tell me. ____ _

____She frowned in confusion when his hand covers her mouth again. He bends down a little so his eyes are level with hers and she felt his hand again, stronger and more insistent now. He pushes the fabric of her knickers out of the way and suddenly she thankful for his silencing hand because the noise she makes is goddamn loud. He touched her in soft lazy circles, enough to drive her crazy but not enough to push her over the edge. He just watched her - his bright blue eyes talking in every detail not leaving hers for a single second. It's almost more intimate than sex, him watching her come undone. She writhed against him and she'd be embarrassed if she wasn't so fucking desperate for it. She couldn’t think. She can't...she wants...she needs. She raised her eyebrows at him but he just shook his head._ _ _ _

____What? She thinks - He's doing it on _purpose _?___ _ _ _

______Her sex addled mind took a while to catch up and she almost hit him when she realised._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's waiting. That cheeky devil._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's stupid anyway she thinks as she murmurs it against his hand. He takes it away and leans in close again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What did you say."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm yours, I'm yours." She practically pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then his beautiful, long, fingers slide inside her and she is catapulted into ecstasy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm yours." She shouts and its true. She's always been his._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know." He says before he leans in and kisses her again._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello.   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> It was written in the deep dark of my winter doona with a cuppa in one hand and my computer in the other. Its a short little ditty but as always I would love to hear what you think of it so let me know in the comments below or my inbox. 
> 
> //Its also posted on my tumblr; sixwaterylane though I'm not particularly active on it anymore.


End file.
